


Derek is a D*ck

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because it wasn't different yet when I wrote it and well I like John better, Definitely an AU now, Deputy Derek, Future Fic, I used the word dick way too many times, M/M, Scott being a good friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So much talking, background Scott/Kira, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: “Because I had plans that night. Big plans and he ruined it!”“Does he know about these plans?”“No, it’s a surprise, that’s the whole point of it!”“Holy shit you’re going to propose aren’t you?”Nothing but silence from Stiles.





	Derek is a D*ck

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that I wrote awhile ago and decided to post it because I finally wrote an ending to it that I didn't hate.

Stiles didn’t even have a chance to knock before Scott was opening the door. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles smiled weakly. “I can’t just stop by to see my best bro without a reason? You wound me Scotty.”

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles inside. “No you can’t just stop by, not on Saturday night. Do I need to recite your date night rule to you?” He just kept going, not even giving Stiles a chance to answer. “Saturday night is Stiles and Derek’s date night and we are not to be interrupted. The only exceptions to this rule are birthdays, weddings, holidays, the end of the world or when my dad is punishing me and makes Derek work.”

“You memorized it?”

“I heard it almost everyday for over a year starting three days after the two of you finally pulled your heads out of your asses and got together and finally left Derek’s bed. So yeah I kinda know it by heart.”

Stiles threw himself down on Scott and Kira’s couch. “Where are Kira and the kids?”

“Stop changing the subject and spill.”

“Derek is a dick.”

“Not as much as he used to be and you love that he’s a dick. So what specifically dickish thing did he do?”

“He switched shifts with one of the other deputies next Friday.”

Even Scott knew that he looked more confused than usual. “Okay I must be missing something. How does that equal Derek being a dick?”

“Because I had plans that night. Big plans and he ruined it!”

“Does he know about these plans?”

“No, it’s a surprise, that’s the whole point of it!”

“Holy shit you’re going to propose aren’t you?”

Nothing but silence from Stiles.

“Holy shit you are! Wait, you do know he’s not actually being a dick though right?”

“Yeah I know...I just...I had everything planned and I can’t tell him why I’m upset. And I feel like a dick because the deputy he traded with needed the night off to go to his little girl’s dance recital.”

“Move it to Saturday.”

“C’mon Scotty that’s too obvious.”

Scott didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. “And you planned on spending all of Saturday in bed after he said yes didn’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“Talk to your dad.”

“What?”

“Dude just tell your dad what is going on and see if he can get someone else to cover the shift. Just leave out the part about spending Saturday in bed.”

“Scotty have I ever told you that you are a genius?”

“Not recently, now go home to your soon to be fiance and have your date night.”

John arranged for Jordan to take the shift, telling Derek that Jordan didn’t give him a specific reason why he needed extra shifts but that he suspects that he is saving up for a ring for Lydia. And because Derek is not so secretly a giant sap he didn’t fight it, figuring that Jordan didn’t tell him because Derek would tell Stiles and that ran the risk of Lydia finding out. Nevermind that she’s Lydia and definitely already knew.

Derek came home from his normal shift that Friday to a backyard full of hanging blue lights, Otis Redding coming from the speakers on the patio and Stiles down on one knee.

Spoiler, Derek said yes and they spent all of Saturday in bed. John rolled his eyes at this information then hugged them both. Scott high fived Stiles then started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek (Coldflash is gaining on them but shh don’t tell my boys). Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
